Conventionally, a component mounting device that can automatically exchange a head is known. For example, in the component mounting device of PTL 1, in a case where exchange to a head for which calibration data has not been created is performed, creation of the calibration data of the head is performed and the head is controlled using the calibration data. On the other hand, in a case where exchange to a head for which calibration data has already been created is performed, the calibration data is corrected based on a deviation amount between the head after exchange and the head when the calibration data was created, and the head is controlled by using the calibration data after the correction.